Low Budget
"Low Budget" is the twenty-first episode of Kim Possible, and also the last episode of the show's first season (though it is the fifteenth episode in production order). Synopsis Kim tangles with Frugal Lucre, the world's cheapest villain. Trivia Trivia *This is the only time Kim loses her pants instead of Ron. **She did not "lose" them in the same fashion as Ron routinely does. They were damaged, and is the first of two times. *When Kim buys her "emergency pants", the clerk allows her to wear the pants and sit on the counter so the label can be scanned. Most stores do not permit this practice because shoplifters tend to try on clothes and then wear them out of the store after removing the tags. *When Frugal checks to see how much cash people has sent him, he finds out that he has only $17.28, which means that someone has not even sent him a full dollar, assuming that he did not already have the 28 cents. *The reckless speedboat men at the beginning of the episode are caricatures of the show's creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Goofs *When Kim and Ron arrive at Francis's door step, Kim's finger is ready to press the door bell in the middle of the door. But when they do a close up, her finger is in the side of the door, getting ready to press the door bell. *When Kim paid for the Club Banana pants, she pulled the money out of her pocket despite the fact that she was wearing the new pants, in which she wouldn’t have had money within them. Also, the huge shirt Kim was wearing because she needed new pants didn’t have any pockets, so it seems illogical that Kim could pull the money out of her pocket when she didn’t have any pockets to hold the money in the first place. *When Kim is uploading Frugal's file from the personnel manager's computer (upload in progress), the buttons on the front of the Kimmunicator are missing. *When Kim and Ron confront Lucre in his house, he traps them in a net. Yet when they first enter the basement, there is no net on the floor. *When Kim is in disguise to sneak into the personal manager's office, her hair is tied in a ponytail by a band. When she takes off her hat, her hair comes undone on its own, as if it was pulled through the hat's adjuster. *When Kim was looking at the pants, they are different colors, but when she starts running after Lucre, they're all one color. *When Kim and Ron enter the Smarty Mart where Francis works, there are no alarms by the doors, but when Kim snaps the alarm tag on his store vest, there are alarms at the store doors all of a sudden. *When Ron says "Steel Toe versus Pain King!", his mouth doesn't move. *During the episode when Kim is in her casual clothing her skin is pink, but when she's in her mission clothes, she in her normal tan. Allusions *Smarty Mart is a reference to the big department stores, such as Walmart, in which those stores have nearly everything available and offer huge discounts on their wares. Home video releases ;DVD * Kim Possible: The Complete First Season Gallery BobMarkLowBudget.jpg|Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle's cameo as the reckless speedboat men. KP - Kim Unhappy.jpg JuiceSips.jpg Category:Kim Possible episodes